


Dead Bound

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Christmas, Doom is a douchenoddle, Fantastic Four - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Soul mate by marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yaoi, and Reed doesnt understand why, one die the other die, you know two peaople have the same mark and they are soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : shitty english</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : shitty english

\- Merry Christmas! Said Tony happily.

All the invitees exclaim of surprise to see all the decorations and the food on the table. It smells good, the classical Christmas music is there and the Avengers are wearing ugly sweatshirt, a tradition. 

\- It’s so kind of you to have invited us, Tony. Said Susan kissing his two cheeks.

\- My pleasure. Namor couldn’t be there? Ask Tony.

\- He’s late, he had to deal with T’challa right now. Answers the Invisible Woman.

\- Reed, my man, welcome, I have fruit pie just for you. Said Stark. 

\- Oh thank you. Where do the gifts go? Ask Reed.

\- The big tree right there. Flaming boy, Ben. Said Tony, hitting their shoulders.

Ben and Johnny say hello and joke a bit with Iron Man before going to the table to eat a bit and Susan goes to Janet and Natasha. 

\- Jennifer is coming later tonight. Said Janet. 

\- Will she bring John? Ask Susan. 

\- I don’t think so. Said Natasha. 

More invitees come and Spider-Man comes and Johnny jumps in his arms. 

\- You two aren’t married yet? Ask Hank Pym. 

\- Nope, we’re a free couple. Said Johnny while Peter is laughing.

\- But you are marked? Continue Pym.

\- Yes, yes, we’re marked and in love but with all the shit happening and all the pretty people in tight suit around us, we don’t want to be one hundred percent faithful. Said Johnny. 

Susan is chatting with her friends and they joke while beginning to take tequila shots.

\- Natasha, what were you doing this far in Siberia? We needed you, Madam Hydra attacked last week. Said Janet.

\- I was collecting information about the Red Skull. Answers the spy.

\- Isn’t that confidential? Ask Susan. 

\- Not anymore, once it goes to Rogers, we can publish it and graffiti those informions. Continue the redhead. 

\- So, you and Namor still live the fairytale Susan? Ask Janet.

\- Oh yes we do. If you had told me that my soul mate was a king of the sea five years ago, I would have rolled my eyes. Respond Sue. 

\- Is Ben okay with Alicia, I heard it wasn’t that good. Ask Nathasha.

\- Yes, it’s a roller coaster, we all hope their marks won’t break. Johnny and Peter still don’t want to marry, but that’s okay, they’re cute when they’re together. Answers the blond woman.

\- And Reed? Ask Natasha.

\- Oh, well, He still hasn’t found his soul mate. But we don’t lose faith. Said Susan. 

\- Supper is ready! Shouts Thor. 

Everyone set at the table and cry out to see the huge turkeys with all the mashed potatoes, the candies, the pasta and all other good things. They eat silently, but after they talk loudly as they finish their meals.  
All the soul mate sits together tonight and they ooze love and happiness. They hear a loud bang and Namor land along with Alicia without much grace and Susan kisses him before serving him turkey. Alicia sits in Ben lap and thanks Tony for inviting her. 

\- Well, the supper is delicious, it’s the least we can say. Said Steve. 

\- Well, everyone thanks Thor and Bruce. Respond Tony. 

\- Is it time for the gifts now? Said Janet overexcited. 

\- Janet, we have the Yule log before. Said calmly Hank. 

\- I’m with Wasp. Gifts and then the log. Said Spider-Man. 

\- Okay, okay. Said Tony. 

Everyone bring their drink near the Christmas tree. 

\- Hey Tony, could you put more light in your tree, I’m not blinded enough. Said Parker. 

\- No, you don’t. Said Steve looking at Tony.

They hear the door opens and again and a loud running step.

\- Sif, my fair maiden! Just in time for the gifts and dessert. Shouts Thor. 

\- Perfect. Said the Asgardian Woman. 

They kiss and gets to the tree. Then Tony and Luke Cage wrestle to who get to be the Santa Claus, but Fury wins by landing from the fireplace. 

\- Fury! Coulson is not with you? Ask Bruce.

\- No, he’s with Clint and Bobbi. I only pass to give my gift before heading for Florida with them and not hearing a fuck about you for the next two weeks. Answers Nick. 

Everyone sits and chuckles and poke the gifts. 

\- So here, Steve, from me, merry Christmas, here Natasha your deserve it, Bruce, hope you love it and Thor, didn’t know what to take you so think of something and drop in my office in two weeks. Here Richards, here Tony, you two gets candy canes Okay, see ya guys. Said Fury before going away. 

They wave at him and begin to give the other gifts. 

\- Oh Tony, you shouldn’t have. Said Bruce. 

\- Come on, Brucie, I know how you wanted that, give me a kiss. Said Tony. 

\- Thor, it is beautiful. Said Sif. 

\- Less than you my fair Sif, but I am please that you are happy. Answers the god of thunder. 

\- A FREAKING JERSEY SIGNED BY KEVIN. WOOOOU! Yells Iron Fist behind while Cage laughs his ass off. 

They all cry out and kiss. Janet and Hank has subtly disappear while Namor and Susan doesn’t hide their love. 

\- The Yule log, the Yule log! Repeat Johnny and Peter. 

\- I’m getting it. Said Sharon. 

They all set to the table again.

\- Ben, thank you for this… Beautiful sweater. Said Reed smirking. 

\- You didn’t have an ugly sweater, and I knew you would love the reindeers. Answers Thing. 

Sharon come back with the log and they all take a piece while betting on which villain will attack the Avengers tower for the New Year. They get news from the X-Men and from Britain.  
Steve come with the eggnog and gives a glass to everyone one. They eat cheeses and continue to get the news from everyone. 

\- JENNIFER! You’re so late! Shouts Janet.

\- Sorry, sorry. Said She-Hulk.

\- John is not there? Ask Natasha. 

\- No, he spends with his father and it was frankly boring, but they keep retaining me. Here Janet, he re Susan. Said Jennifer giving gifts. 

\- Thank you! Answers Susan. 

\- I think it’s time for the soul kiss! Said Johnny.

\- Yes it is! Said Tony.

\- Yes, that’s it go away, let the alone, we will eat all the rest of the food. Mouhahaha. Said Natasha. 

The team went on the roof and let Jennifer, Reed and Natasha in the dining room together. 

\- Fast give me the food! Said the layer. 

\- You’re okay Jennifer? Ask the spy.

\- Of course, a Christmas without John won’t kill me. 

They eat and chat and laugh with Reed. They take another part of the Yule log before the other comes and finish it. 

\- Natasha, do you know your soul bond? Said She-Hulk, mouth full of bread. 

\- Yes. But I ignore him because of my position. Said Romanov. 

\- Hope he’s okay with that too. Chuckles Jennifer. 

\- And you Reed. Any news? 

\- Oh no, but it’s not in my priorities. Is it true that Colossus died? Said Reed. 

\- Yes, Miss Pryde died and they were bounded so… Said Natasha. 

\- Ah, the hero’s life is unforgivable. You’re bounded, Tasha? Ask Jennifer.

\- No, no. I don’t want to take that chance! With the imminent attack with the Red Skull, Sharon will have to be extra careful. Sighs the redhead. 

The rest of the group come back and they all settle and begin to play cards to past time.  
They drink and laugh, finally the clock hit 3 am and Reed, Ben and Alicia go away. They exactly know what the two siblings are doing with their soul mate and let them alone. 

\- We’re going to my apartment Reed. Have a good night. Said Alicia taking Ben’s hand.

\- See you tomorrow, Stretcho. Merry Christmas. Said Thing. 

\- Merry Christmas. Answers Reed. 

 

\------------------------------

Years before at State University. 

 

Reed enters the University and looks around. He enters his class with all his stuff; he hadn’t make yet a decision to with who he shall room with. But he heard about another genius in the school, a foreign student. Perhaps he could room with him. All the offers it gives to Reed, another genius that could understand all his fantasies of space. 

The young man listen to the class attentively and in the dinner try to find this student. 

\- Oh yes, I know him. He’s quite arrogant thought. Victor von Doom, he was in the wing A. Said a physic teacher.

Reed thanks him and goes to the wing A. After questioning a couple of people he finally found von Doom: a handsome tall student, but looking a bit dark. 

\- Hi, I’m Reed Richards. 

\- What do you want? Ask Doom with a slight accent. 

\- Would you like to room with me. Since we’re both in the same department, we could…

\- No. I am not interested, Mister Richards. 

Doom really rolled his r on the Richards and went away. The reaction had Reed taken aback, but he gets back to his course. While rushing to his Math class, he bumped into someone. 

\- Hey, kiddo, watchout.

\- I’m sorry. Are you okay sir? Ask Reed.

\- Yes, don’t sir me thought. Hey watcha got? Astrophysics, you ain’t fucking around.

\- N-No I’m not. 

\- What’s your name? Mine’s Ben Grimm. 

\- Reed Richards. You mean Ben Grimm the football star touchdown.

\- You got it. Please to meet ya. I like you, room with me.

\- Uh okay. 

And Reed and Ben roomed together.

The weeks passed and Reed soon enough begins to befriend with Grimm. 

\- Oh pretty. It looks like a camellia. Said Reed. 

\- Yes, I’m sure the miss is going to be as beautiful. Show me yours. Said Ben.

\- Um, well there. 

\- Ha, triangles. It’s neat. 

\- Less pretty than you. 

\- Hey, it’s okay, that’s not the mark that count it’s the love for the soul mate. Gosh I sounded like my aunt Petunia. 

\- You’ve met her? I mean your soul mate?

\- Nah, you?

\- Neither. 

\- Oh, gotta go. See ya later. 

Richards waves at the football player going away and gets in his homework. He do half of it before bugging on a problem and search in his book. He do an equation, but isn’t sure about it. Perhaps he should ask a teacher, or Victor. Victor, damn now he can’t do his homework anymore.  
He let his mind wander with the image of the Latverian. His dark eyes, the slight accent in this deep voice, he was oozing confidence and was mysterious. Reed felt like girl to like the mysteriousness, but it’s true he wanted to know more. Victor was supposed to be genius and it was frustrating to not be able to communicate with him. Each time he tries to go see him it’s like he run into a wall. Perhaps it’s his soul mate, but it doesn’t explain why the foreign student is so distant to him.  
Everyone tells him soul mate are attracted and bound. Victor doesn’t seem to care or even interested in Reed, perhaps it’s not him. And Reed is only feeling that sentiment because the Latverian is untouchable and attractive mentally and physically.  
Richards only wonders how his true soul mate will makes his emotions go sky rocket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reed gets his notebook to go in his class, he has to finish his final project in mechanic. His little robot should be perfect and be able to identify an aliment and tells his nutritional value. He begins small, but in the end he knows that he’ll have a rocket. 

\- Mister Richards, I must congratulate you. I peeked on your project. It is beautiful. Said the teacher. 

\- Thank you, sir. Answers Reed smiling. 

Richards rush to take his robot and gets in the workshop. It’s pretty early in the morning there shouldn’t be a cat.  
He enters the workshop humming and puts his robots on the counter. 

\- You do an awful lot of noise in the morning Richards.

Reed shivers at voice and turns his head.

\- I’m sorry, Victor, I didn’t saw you. Answers the young man. 

Reed takes a quick glance at his wrist, but the foreign student hides his mark and throws a killing glance at the other genius.  
The young man blushes and glances at the Latverian project instead. It doesn’t look like something big or a machine and he gets that that it a piece of a bigger machine. 

\- What are you constructing? Ask Reed. 

\- It is none of your business. Answers Doom. 

Richards begins to be embarrassed to fluster Victor like that and decides to ignore the other genius and works on his robot. He his still reprogramming a bug in his robot that he jumps when the door slams, Victor went away, but he forgot his notebooks.  
Reed takes it and rushes after the Latverian to give it back. There are a lot of people in the corridor so he hasn’t been able to grabs Victor before he enters his room. He knocks on the door softly.

\- Huum, here, y-your notebooks that you forget. Said Reed, blushing in front of a shirtless Victor. 

Doom takes the notebooks and closes his door without thanking the other genius. However, Richards don’t really care, still having butterfly in his belly to have seen the other in chest. 

Richards gets back to his quarter and gets some Ben and Jerry and a film. Grimm joins him with pizza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young genius wakes Ben up early so they can go in the workshop together.

\- Come on Ben. You told me you would help me. Said Reed.

\- Not before ten, goddammit. Answers the football player. 

They enter the workshop and Ben lift the heavy plate for Reed.

\- It better be a cool robot. Said Ben sipping his coffee grimly. 

Richards nods and gets his sleeve up to draw the line for the welding. After that they would go to the stadium with Ben’s uncle. They hear the door open and von Doom enters and goes in the back of the workshop like usual, but Reed doesn’t hear the he stops walking in the middle of his course and the heavy gaze he does.

\- Ben, give me the glue please. Ask Richards. 

\- Sure, have you see how grumpypants looked at you? Ask the football player. 

\- Grumpypants? Oh you mean Victor, hum, no? Why? 

\- He looks like he saw Jesus with three heads or something. 

\- He went away?

\- Yeah.

\- Must not be bad then. Okay, time for the fun part! 

At the end of the day they finally join to go to the stadium and Reed finally meet Ben’s uncle. Uncle Jake offers that they at the restaurant, but Reed kindly refuse, it’s near the end of the session and he has projects to give. 

The young genius rushes to the workshop before t closes and of course he falls on Victor who ignores him.  
Reed feels himself blushing again and try to not bother Victor, he must be annoying at the end. But his curiosity becomes predominant and he peeks over Doom shoulder to see what he does. 

\- Richards! 

\- Ah! Uh…

\- What are you doing, go copy works of other somewhere else. Continue Victor.

\- No, no! I was j-just curious. I mean, it’s impressive. Is it time travel or dimension travel? Because it looks like it. 

\- Something like that yes.

\- I didn’t knew you w-were this far. Have you tried it? Or make test to see your theory? 

\- No. Those are mere… Hypotheses. I mostly do robots. 

\- What kind? But are you sure those are just hypotheses? They are great and big, and complex! Uh, what does a pentagram do in there? 

\- I didn’t give you the permission to look! 

\- Oh sorry… The robots, what kind do you do? Do they run on electricity, nuclear…? 

\- Electricity for the moment. But Richards…

\- Y-yes? 

\- What do you want to accomplish?

\- About what?

\- Life. 

\- I want to go in space.

\- Noble of you. 

-What..? Victor, wait! 

But the Latverian already exited the workshop and disappeared in corridor crowd.  
Reed is embarrassed at how hot and red is face is. The foreign student was really near him, in his space bubble. He goes back to his chamber and tries not to think too much about Victor. He looks at his mark and sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimm is coming back in the chamber exhausted, drunk and happy, very happy. The football team wins against the other university and now everyone was drunk. Reed tries to put his friend in bed, but fail to lift, so he puts him in the bathroom instead, in case he is sick.  
The young genius jumps when he hears a knock on the door.

\- They went in our wings, the teachers are calling us.

Reed sighs and follows the other students. He already hears his teachers yelling to the director, they must have destroyed some thing and play with projects of the science students.  
The young genius groans and goes to his projects, great, there’s scratch and it smells beer and the command are all messed.

Everyone shut when they hear shouts in another language coming from the back of the workshop. Oh no.  
Reed rushes to Victor and see that his robot and his project is totally destroyed and von Doom is fulminating. 

\- THOSE PATHETIC OAF HAD TO COME HERE! WHAT KIND OF INCOMPETENT TEACHERS CONCIERGE DOESN’T LOCK THE DOORS! Yells the Latverian, now in English. 

Richards let the foreign student vent a bit and begins to grabs the pieces. Victor stops to shouts and look at Reed, breathing by his nose like an angry bull. 

\- What are doing? Ask von Doom. 

\- I’m picking up the piece. We won’t be able to save it, but I could help you to begins and finish another one. Said Reed calmly.

It seems to make the Latverian calm, or rather think than just let his emotions out. 

\- It is a… kind offer, but I will reject. Said Victor. 

The refusal saddens Reed more than it should and he only smiles softly and finishes picking up the pieces. The young genius wishes a good night to the foreign student and goes to sleep, his mind haunted by the Latverian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Have you seen his mark? Ask Ben.

\- Um, no. Answers Richards.

\- Not even with the football incident, where he was hysterical and you helped him? 

\- I-I didn’t no. 

\- Well, take a chance and go sees him before it’s summer. 

\- Why, I mean, it’s not going to change anything. 

\- At your reaction when he brought his ass here last week, I assume you’re in love. 

\- Ben! 

\- What?

\- Oh, let it fall…

Richards sigh and takes his notebooks. At this time of the year there’s a routine just before the stress of the exam and thinks about what Ben said. However, it’s a bit embarrassing to go see Victor like that, he heard he was on a big project, but he was curious, so he went to the Latverian bedroom and knocked. No answers. Reed kept standing and dandling in front of the door. He looks around nobody looks so he enters swiftly.  
The young genius opens the light and looks at the notepads. It looks the hypotheses that Doom was doing, but these were even more complex and mightier, still with the pentagrams out the place thought. 

\- Richards! 

Reed jumps at the voice and the hand on his shoulder. He blushes and stutters before Victor. The Latverian wears a t-shirt and Reed glances at his wrist… but Victor grabs his chin and makes him look in his eyes. 

\- What are you doing here? Ask the foreign student in a dark voice. 

\- I-I wanted to ask you something… Begins Reed. 

\- By entering my quarter like a little mouse? 

\- Yes, there’s an error in your calculi by the way…

Reed shuts by the look of the foreign students. The other genius is dangerously in his space bubble and Richards gulps and try not to blushes more, but he fails. He looks at the Latverian lips and bites his. It’s tempting… it’s so tempting, but he would get shove off so…

Reed kisses Victor and time seems to stop.  
He feels warms and his breath hitch. The heat goes from his head to all his toe and his heartbeat increase. He wraps his arms around the Latverian neck. Doom shakes and has gooseflesh, but he kisses Reed back.  
Suddenly, Victor breaks the kiss and pushes Reed back violently. Richards falls on his back and lose his breath.

\- Vic-Victor? 

\- YOUR WRIST! 

Reed looks at it. His mark is flashing white. Victor’s too. The marks! They have the same mark! They just bounded!

\- You idiot! You stupid little…! 

\- Victor! What’s the matter? 

\- GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME! I don’t have time for a little man that believes in a rotten American justice! I have more pressing matter than… You!

The Latverian push out Reed out of his bedroom and lock the door. Reed is… confused, sad, angry.  
His mom can shove all her story of wonderful soul mate and happy life where he thinks. His soul mate is an arrogant, ugly, insolent, unpleasant, selfish man…

Reed takes a good breath and calm himself. He shouldn’t think of Victor, it’s just that he don’t understand… Why? Isn’t it supposed to be a wonderful moment? Victor was in Latveria, what chances did he have to find him? What chances Reed had to find Victor?

Richards gets up and goes to his quarter.

\- So? Same mark? Ask Ben.

\- … No, he has something that looks like a crown… Answers the young genius.

\---------------------------------

\- Reed? Reed? 

\- Yes Susan? 

\- Are you okay?

\- I’m a little tired that’s all. 

\- Oh, can you come please. 

Mister Fantastic follows the blond woman to the living room.

\- It’s Johnny’s birthday, remember? Ask Sue.

\- Oh, yes. What do you want me to hang? Ask Reed.

\- That, and have you get the pyrotechnics? He loves it even he if can do it himself.

\- No, I’m sorry I forgot. 

\- You okay Stretcho? You look tired. Said Ben.

\- Oh I am. I’m going to go to bed early. Here. I’m going to get the pyrotechnics now. Said Richards.

The hero gets the pyrotechnics and the fireworks and comes up to install them. Spider-man is already here helping Susan to put the other decorations.

Now they wait until the Human Torch comes around. The flaming blond arrives and is happily surprise to see all the preparations. They give the gifts and eat the cake. Unfortunately, Reed isn’t really hungry, but Ben eats his part with appetite. He chats a bit with Peter. They stay up to look a movie, but Reed feels asleep while looking at it.

Mister Fantastic wakes up in the morning and feels a bit dizzy.

\- Sweetie, stay there. Said Susan.

She puts a thermometer in his mouth and gives him a bowl of soup. 

\- Ah, you do a bit of fever. Stay in bed today. Said Sue.

\- I can’t, I have to finish the motor prototype for Tony. I didn’t do it yesterday. Said Richards.

\- Reed, don’t strain yourself to much, you’re going to get really sick. 

Mister Fantastic smile softly and he goes in his lab. He feels tired again and a bit dizzy, but he should be okay. While he works he looks at his mark and sigh. He continues to use his scanner for the motor prototype, to see little bugs and decide to a complete one just to be sure. The scientist goes to his little robot and look what he can do with nanotechnology, perhaps a cure for something. Oh he’s dizzy again.  
Why not a cure for Ben, he let that project stagnate a bit too long. 

When Richards looks at the hour, it’s been nine hours he’s been working. He sighs and by standing up he gets nauseating. He goes to his chamber and falls asleep the moment he slumps on the bed. 

\-------------------

\- Hey, hey! 

\- What…?

\- Sue went with Namor today. Said Johnny. 

\- Okay… I’m going to stay in bed today… Said Reed. 

\- Hey, weren’t you supposed to help Pym?

\- I don’t feel good. 

Johnny shrugs and goes to the kitchen. Pym passes by, but they tell him Reed is sick. So he doesn’t stay too long. 

Mister Fantastic is woken up by Johnny’s loud music and it gives him a headache. 

\- Johnny! JOHNNY!

\- Yes!

\- Lower the volume! Shouts Reed, standing in the door of his bedroom.

\- What! I can’t hear you because of the music! 

\- LOWER THE MUSIC! 

\- You can hear it?

\- YES! 

Richards goes to the living room and lower the music himself. He shakes his head..

\- It’s not the first time it happens Johnny. Said the scientist.

\- Uh? Oh Sorry. Said Storm, half-listening.

\- LOOK AT ME!

\- Wow, Reed, the hell? 

\- You what the hell?! You think you live alone here? Who do your dishes? Sue, who washes all the burns stain, and ashes, me! And you prank Ben until he is exasperated. You what the hell, get up and do something! 

\- Dude, I think…

\- Don’t ‘’dude’’ me! 

\- Reed!

\- Get out, you act like a teenager by rolling your eyes, get out!

\- I didn’t!

Reed was tired, he had a headache, he had fever and Johnny was acting like a spoiled brat. He went back to his bed and shivers for good moment. 

\- Uhmm, is Reed okay? Ask Johnny.

\- Clearly not. He was a bit more touchy than usual. Said Ben.

They get up to his bedroom and sees Mister Fantastic sleeping soundly. They look at each other and go to their business. 

\---------------------

\- Victor! Doom! Stop! Said Mister Fantastic. 

\- Why should I Richards! Answers the king. 

Reed tries to grab the Latverian, but fail.  
He runs after the king and they end up in the devastation of the Time Square created by Annihilus. 

\- Doom, you know I don’t want to hurt you! Said the hero.

\- Get your moral out of the battlefield. It is no place for that. Respond Doctor Doom. 

Richards attack the king and they wrestles. He manages to wraps himself around his nemesis and holds him. Doom’s armour had to get more energy to electrocute him.

\- Why must you be so stubborn! Said Reed.

\- Because you think bringing stability to the world will be achieve by flexibility? By love? Ask The king in a mocking tone. 

\- Yes, by love! 

\- Tch, looks at how useless and troublesome it is. Susan attacked by Attuma, Doctor Strange had to give his eye of Agamotto to save Clea, Storm of the X-men kidnapped by Osborn to have Wakanda, Human Torch being attacked by Scopion and Spider-Man attacked by the Red Ghost. Magneto died when Charles Xavier was struck by his students. Soul mates are the victims and target of the enemies. Kill one, you get rid of two. 

\- What about their happiness Victor?

\- It is nothing compared to the happiness of a world in peace controlled by the iron hand of a man beyond that! 

Richards cry out when he is electrocuted. He rolls off and stands up quickly to wrestle with Doom again. But the king has fled… And it let Reed a bitter taste of rejection and loneliness.

\---------------------

 

Reed wakes up and his sheets are soaked, he feels his torso compressed and he wheezes. He breathes deeply and the symptoms go away. He still feels very tired a bit dizzy, but it’s okay. He goes to take a cereal bowl and sees Tony chatting with Susan.

\- Oh Reed! Doom has died four days ago. Said Susan. 

Reed froze. He feels his blood rushing out of his head and nearly fell on his knees. 

\- Oh… How unfortunate… Said Richards trying not to cry. 

\- Thanks for the prototype, it’s perfect!

\- You’re welcome. Said Mister Fantastic, forcing his smile. 

He rushes to his lab and locks the door and begins to sob. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Four days. That’s why he was feeling so tired and touchy and… On the fifth days his mark will become black and he won’t be able to get up and on the seventh he will be dead. 

Reed swipes his tear and gets a paper and begins his testament.  
He has to hide that his soul mate was Doom. They… They’ll accuse him of having done nothing to try and stop him. He did, he did, but Victor is most stubborn man alive. And he couldn’t do anything after Doom was disfigured and went away for so long… He even tried when it was Doctor Doom, but it was even worse, and Richards never thought it could be worst. 

His hand shakes, he feels dizzy, he wheezes again and begins to write slowly, his hand not following. The symptoms of the Dead Bound were way too clear now…  
The scientist look at his mark and sobs. Idiot… 

\--------------------

On the fifth day. Reed is taken by asthma crisis. Hi mark is dark as ink and he stays in ball in his bad.  
The rest of the team aren’t there, they went with the Avengers in Latveria. They have let Reed because he was sick with anti-biotic and weren’t worrying. 

\---------------------

Susan is wake up in the morning by puking sound. It comes from Reed bedroom and she quickly goes to see him. She thought the anti-biotic would be good, how could it have worsened? 

Sue gasps when she sees the scientist shaking violently and having spasms. She takes him in her arms and she runs to the hospital. 

\- Ah, Invisible Woman. Mister Richards! Said the infirmary. 

\- Please, take him now!. Said Susan.

The infirmary took him and Susan calls Ben and Johnny. The two comes along with Alicia and Namor. They wait patiently and the doctor comes back. Ben had brought cards so they play together, they joke, but don’t worry too much. If it’s a bad disease like cancer, Pym or Stark could help. They discuss about the last exposition of Alicia and the doctor finally comes.

\- What does he have!? Quickly ask Ben.

The doctor shows a tissue soaked in black fluid. 

\- Dead Bound. The tissue was on his marked wrist. 

\- WHAT! OH MY GOD! Yells Alicia.

\- He was bounded!?!? Shouts Ben. 

\- Oh no, oh no! He’s on the fifth day! Already!? Said Susan.

\- Sixth actually. It’s now if you want to tell him goodbye. Tomorrow, he perhaps won’t be conscious in his delirium. Said the doctor.

They rush to Reed and Susan and Ben are already crying. They slumps on Mister Fantastic and yells at him for not telling them he was bound.  
Richards cough and apologies. 

\- It’s… It’s okay. I’m sure Peter will do great. Said Reed smiling. 

\- Don’t say that asshole! Said Johnny, tears in the eyes.

\- Who was it Richards? Ask Namor.

Mister Fantastic doesn’t answers. He looks away. When Namor ask again he said it’s not important.

\- Thank you Susan. For all. You have oh so kind… Begins Reed.

\- REED! NO STOP! STOP! Yells Susan.

Namor lifts her and gets her out of the room, but Ben can’t stop sobbing loudly. 

The rest of the day is pretty silent. The doctors only come to administer palliative pain. The Avengers have come to say good bye and guard the hospital from curious journalist.  
T’Challa descended expressly from Wakanda to see Reed in the night. 

\- My friend, why must you go so early? Ask Black Panther.

Richards smile softly and thanks T’Challa to have come. When everyone goes to sleep and the doctors shoo them away. Susan stayed invisible and stayed with Reed. 

\- Sue…

\- Yes?

\- I didn’t have the time to ask to Tony… But how is dead Doctor Doom?

\- You think of him on your dead bed?

\- Well, I quite had the dance with him…

\- True. He died at the hand of the sorceress Morgan le Fay. She sends him directly in the pits of Hell. No body to bury. 

\- Oh… Susan?

\- Yes? 

\- You’re going to stay with the Fantastic Four?

\- Yes, yes I will. You’re my family. There is going to be a big hole, but I still love us… Very, very much… 

She begins to sobs quietly. Reed falls in syncope. 

\----------------------

The Fantastic Four looks at Reed shaking, babbling things before heading outside the room.  
They can’t watch him like that anymore. They wait for his death outside the room. Nobody disturb them. The press hasn’t been told yet. They wait. 

The doctors gets around Richards as his arterial tension has dropped. Reed has spasm and pukes besides his bed, seeing flashes and pain tighten his abdomen. It is not a nice death he thinks.  
The doctors hear his breath hitch. His toes clutch, his heart going crazy and erratic…  
And he takes a deep breath and begins to breathe normally. 

The doctors look at each other and see Mister Fantastic opening his eyes before groaning and sitting. 

\- It… doesn’t hurt anymore…

\- His mark! His mark! 

\- Red!? Red! RED!

\- HIS MARK IS RED! HIS MARK IS RED! 

Susan can’t believe her ears. It is legend that that a Dead Bound marks becomes red, only in legend soul mate resurrect.  
Ben is almost having an asthma attack and Johnny and Peter are clinging on each other. 

\- Namor, go tell Tony! Said Alicia.

\- What do I tell him, it’s good to know that Reed will live longer, but we have to find his soul mate? Ask the prince.

Reed doesn’t feel the pain, the compression on his guts and lungs. He still feels dizzy, but most of the symptoms are going away plus the red mark.  
Doom is crawling out of hell!

Mister Fantastic rushes out his hospital bedroom and runs to the Baxter Building. He never ran that fast. 

He takes a jet, takes clothes and flies for Europe. His mark begins to flash more and more as he gets near Europe. He’ll follow it, he has no idea where Victor is dead, neither where he decided to come out. 

After a moment and almost three breakdowns from Richards, finally the mark goes pink. The hero lands the jet and shouts Victor’s name. He searches him franticly. 

\- HERE YOU MORON!

Reed could cry of happiness at the voice insulting him. Richards sees a fire gap and runs to it.  
Doom is clinging on the edge and demons and imps try to pulls him back in Hell. The hero takes his hands and pulls him. It’s no use, there is too much demons pulling against just him.  
Victor let a hand go and Richards cry out and try to grab his hand back. Doom throw a gauntlet on the ground beside the hero and grabs Reed’s hand with his bare hand.  
It feels like a jolt of electricity, a wave of energy and their marks is crystal white like normal. Doom manages to extirpate himself from Hell with the help of Richards that was pulling him. 

They roll off the hellish gap that closes with a sinister shriek.

\- YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! Shouts Reed hitting Doom.

\- Stop it! 

\- Idiot, stupid! What were you thinking!!! 

Victor pushes him and gets up to go away. Reed makes him fall on the ground again.

\- Don’t Richards. The more we show affection, the more difficult it is to part. Said the villain.

\- Remove your mask! Said Mister Fantastic. 

Richards pins Doom on the ground and looks him in the eyes. He slowly puts his hand on the mask and feels the edge. He sigh and pus his face in the crook of the king’s neck. 

\- You better go away. I suspect that your allies will come. Said the villain. 

\- You really don’t believe…? Ask Reed.

\- What good would it do? Grudge and rivalries will paint out future. Our values are not compatible Richards, neither are we at all. Fate has it laugh, now let’s forget about this… incident. I have a kingdom to rule. 

\- No. You give the proof that you are not invincible. If you die and don’t come back before the seven days, I die. If I die you die and you say goodbye to resurrection. Victor… Just… 

He looks him in the eyes again. He takes Doom and hands and makes him get up. 

\- Come, I’ll give a lift to Latveria. Said the hero. 

They enter the jet and they don’t talk more. Reed tries to ignore the little voice telling him to cling on Victor. He looks at his mark and appreciates the fact that it is back white and the symptoms are completely away. He looks in the radar to see if someone is coming. Theirs is three jets coming and by their signal it is Tony’s.  
Richards puts the gas, he doesn’t want to see them right now. He glances at Victor. He feels the butterflies in his stomach like in university. 

Not too long after they arrive near castle Doom. Reed notices Victor is stiff and he point in the right.

\- There. Land it to the extreme right platform. Ask the villain.

Richards execute and lands the jet near. A doombot opens the door and identifies his master. Doom gives him order in Latverian and Reed waits for the king to disembark before going a…  
Victor takes his face and kisses him and Reed’s brain and sensation of time freeze.  
He breathes heavy and when the villain tries to break the kiss, he wraps his arms around him. His lips are like wine and he wants to get drunk.  
Doom is about to push him…

\- D-Don’t…

\- Richards.

\- You kissed me first, Mister.

\- Hard to resist with all the glances you were giving me. 

Reed kisses him again. Victor takes him in his lap and the hero deepens the kiss and roams his hands on the armoured body. He doesn’t use his power, he knows it’s weird in intimate moment, but those goddamn armour locks…! He loses composure when Doom slides his hand under his shirt, without gauntlet. It surprised him. The king smirks and sucks his neck. Reed groans and clutches his fingers on his shoulders before trying the remove his helmet. He does it and kisses Victor’s head, caressing his hair. He smells soap and metal. They stay stills, hugging each other.

Reed thinks about a life with Victor. Oh boy, this going to be a hell of a ride. He sighs. Victor cuts him from his reverie and removes his shirt to leave a trail of kiss on his torso. Reed whimpers and the villain attacks his pants. Mister Fantastic takes support on the command panel on the jet and blushes when he feels the cool air on his legs. But he blushes more when he feels the heavy gaze of the king on him. He takes Victor face in his hand to kiss him. 

\- Remove your armour. Whispers Richards. 

Doom seems hesitant. The hero kisses his neck and gets support on him. The hero hears a click and he feels the armour plate loosening he removes it and he blushes and his guts tighten. He softly puts his hands on the pectoral and kisses the villain’s neck. All of sudden Victor rips his boxer and pins him on the command panels and bites his skin. Reed whimpers and clutches his fingers and sees stars when Doom bites particularly sensible parts of his neck. In the aggressive kisses and wanderings hands that gropes and strokes his skin, he hears a bottle pop. He feels even more butterflies in his belly, but those one are apprehension. He hears Victor curses in his ear before biting his neck and thrusting his cock inside Reed. The hero moans loudly and kisses Victor. He puts his hands in his back and whimpers when the villain moves.  
He knows he has elastic powers, but he’s thankful to Doom to have puts lube and appreciate grandly the sensations of having his length sliding easily. He shivers when it hits a bunch of nerves. The king kisses him and presses his body against him and thrust deeper. He moans when the villain hits his sensitive spot again. He roams his hands on the king torso. He makes Doom stop moving and kisses every inch of the pectoral, the shoulders, the neck, the face and catches his lips in a deep long kiss.  
Reed groans when Victor jerks his hips again. He feels his orgasm building and he strokes his cock at the same rhythm than Doom’s thrusts. The king kisses him before thrusting faster and Richards moans and stiffens. Reed comes with a whimpers and arch his back as Victor still slam inside him. He pants and squirms until Victor groans and his thrust slow down, coming inside him.  
They kiss again and they hug each other. Richards feels happy, and calm, he doesn’t ask himself or give priority with the existential questions and project. Now he understands why everyone is so happy being with their soul mate, why is it so sad for the one who doesn’t have one. 

Reed jumps when he feels Victor moves and the king puts his armour quickly before pressing buttons on the command panel and exiting the jet. 

The jet gets in the air and Mister Fantastic jumps on his clothes before commanding the plane for not crashing in the castle. He sighs of frustration. That was Victor ways to make him go away, to say ‘’ it never happened’’. Ha, he can dream. Reed knows with patience and love he’ll get Doom. It’s only the beginning. 

Mister Fantastic goes in the United-States fast by pressing the speed of sound button. And in his arrival there’s Susan near syncope waiting.

\- OH MY GOD REED! YOU CAN’T JUST GO AWAY LIKE THAT!

\- Susan… Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? Ask Richards. 

\- YES! Yes, I am. Your soul mate really resurrected? Ask Sue. 

\- Yes, let’s say I’m pretty happy about it.

\- She or he was too with the hickeys you got on the neck.

Reed blushes and smiles shyly. Johnny jumps on Mister Fantastic to give a hug. 

\- Dude, we were sure that you were gone. Said the Human Torch. 

\- REED! Yells Ben.

They all hugs Reed before going inside the Baxter building and Susan begins the supper.

\- Reed, no lie, who’s your soul mate. Ask Peter.

Richards blushes intensely and try to resonate, but he begins to be even more nervous with all the eyes looking at him, waiting for him to answers. 

\- It’s… It’s Victor. 

\- Victor… ? Like von Doom. Says slowly Johnny.

Reed nods and he slowly sees everyone evolving in different reaction. Sue begins to loudly laugh her ass off while Johnny seems to bugs like a computer. Peter tries to hide his laughter. Ben shakes his head. 

\- University. You bounded there. Said Grimm, exasperate.

\- Yes, we did Ben. 

\- Why did that fucker went away, you knew you were soul mates. 

\- He had other priorities and he is stubborn. 

\- Yeah… What now?

Everything silences. Reed blushes more. 

\- I don’t know… But I think he will… stop his attacks against us. He won’t stop being a villain and try to conquer the world… But we won’t be his primary target. Said Richards. 

\- But we still don’t want him to attack people. Said Johnny.

\- Johnny, he’s a grown man. It won’t be easy to change him. With time and love, with time and love. Said Susan winking at Reed. 

They finish their meals and Mister Fantastic hopes they won’t yell the news on the roof. It’s a bit embarrassing and he knows Tony would never stop bugging him or Doom about it.  
Ben is still on Reed case for not having told him, especially since he knew it in university. Richards shrugs and told Ben he wouldn’t have understood. 

Mister Fantastic goes in his bedroom and groans. Doom was right, the more they’re together the more difficult it is to part. And now he misses him already.  
Reed hopes it’s the same for Victor.


End file.
